The discovery of Anakin Skywalker
by 4gardiean
Summary: A nomadic Jedi discovers a force sensitive youngling at a slave auction and brings him to the temple for training. AU! Part one of The will of the Force.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars or any of it's character. I only borrow the characters for this story.

This story contains mention of slavery so read with cation

* * *

 **40 BBY**

A lone Jedi flies through hyperspace when the fuel alarm of his transport sounds informing him that he soon will have to land to refuel as the fuel levels are becoming dangerously low. Checking his coordinates he sees that the nearest system is Zygerria a system not friendly to Jedi. The Jedi is relieved that he is wearing civilian clothes so that he will not stand out of the travelers arriving and leaving. Putting the coordinates of Zygerria into the navicomoputer he waits for the computer to tell him when to pull out of hyperspace. In the meantime he decides to to meditate a bit.

* * *

Thirty minutes later he is pulled out of his meditation as he hears the navicomoputer informing him that he has to pull out of hyperspace. He sits down in the pilots chair and plus the lever. As the ship pulls out of hyperspace the planet Zygerria starts to show. As he nears Zygerria he feels a pull from the living force pulling him towards the planet.

"So the low fuel level is the will of the force. I will have to be patient to find what the force wants me to find or do" he thinks.

He directs his ship to the planet and lands in an empty docking bay. After shutting the ships system down he checks his credit stack to make sure he has the money to pay the docking fee, fuel costs and possible other expenses. He sees that he has nine hundred correlian credits and then checks the location of his lightsaber to make sure it is hidden. When he is sure that his lightsaber is hidden under his clothing, he disembarks his ship.

After he disembarked he walks to the side where the docking bay crew waits to see how they can help him. He knows he has to pay the docking fee and fuel costs there also.

"How much does a refuel costs in correlian credits?" He asks a crew member, a zygerrian male.

"That will cost you four hundred and one day docking fee will cost you two hundred correlian credits" a zygerrian supervisor answers. The Jedi takes the request money out of his pocket and hands it over.

"Thank you. Your ship will be refueled within two hours" the zygerrian says while stocking the money away and gesturing for the slaves, two human males around twenty years old, to start on refueling of the ship. The Jedi sees the slaves hurrying to complete their master's orders and turns to leave the docking bay to enter the city and see why the force wants him here.

As he walks in the city he can feel the desperation of the slaves all around him, but he also can feel a strong presence in the force which appears to be untrained and young.

"So there is a strong force sensitive among the slaves, let's check that out. I wonder if he is eligible for temple training as he appears to be young" he thinks.

He walks in the direction the presence comes from and he notices that he is entering a slave auction. Around him stand slaves of multiple species. There are multiple Twi-leki women and a few men standing at the side for inspections. There are also around twenty human woman around. He makes sure to look at the slaves around him for young children and sees that in the area he is in there are only adults visible. He sees a zygerrian male in rich clothing walking up to him, the man appears to him to be one of the auctioneers or sellers.

"Can I help you? You seem to be looking for something specific from what I can see" the zygerrian asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for a young slave and I will know it when I found the right one" the Jedi replies and sees the zygerrian consider his request before he smirks.

"No use in spending your money unless you get the right slave, right? They young slaves are always cheaper than the adults, but take time before they give a good profit" the zygerrian says before pointing in a direction and explains him the direction he has to go.

"You need take the next turn to the left and then the third turn to the right. At the end of the road you find the marketplace where the females with young and the young between six and sixteen are being sold. I hope you find what you seek and get a good deal"

"Thank you for the information and I hope your business goes well" the Jedi answers politely with a bad taste in his mouth at the thought of all the beings being sold as nothing more than goods. The zygerrian nods and leaves to talk to someone else who he can see has interest in one of the Twi-leki women. The Jedi decides to follow the directions the zygerrian gave him as he was being sincere when he gave him the information.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Jedi enters a marketplace where he can see many younglings, with their mother and some alone being put up for sale. As he walks around looking at the younglings and feeling their presence in the force he sees many mothers and younglings looking at him with dread in their eyes, but not the presence he felt when entering the city. It saddens him to see that there are infants being sold with their mother and those who are six or older being sold alone. Most of the younglings appear resigned to their fate. He knows that he can't help them because he doesn't have the means necessary.

After five minutes of looking at the younglings he comes upon a woman with fair skin, brown eyes and brown hair. In her arms is a fair skinned younglings with blue eyes and blond hair. The youngling appears to be between one and two years old. From a distance he can see that the youngling is sucking his thumb and nervously looking around. Feeling the younglings' presence in the Force he is surprised to discover that he found the youngling that he felt as he entered the city. He can also feel how the force rejoices now that he found the youngling.

"So this youngling that the Force wants me to find. I will unfortunately have to buy him so I can bring him to the temple for training" the Jedi thinks and feels the Force agree with his planned course of action.

Walking up to the youngling and his mother he can see that a zygerrian looks up as he approaches. He locks eyes with the youngling and can see that he is interested in him.

"Interested in this slave and her youngling. She is hard working but also caring towards her youngling which" the zygerrian begins his pitch but the Jedi cuts him of with a raised hand.

"I'm not interested in the woman, only the youngling. What can you tell me about him?" he asks and feels the surprise of the zygerrian at his question. He knows he has to do as the Force wants and he is aware that he doesn't has the means to also buy the mother and free her. He can only buy the youngling and he will do so.

"Most customers are not interested in buying a slave so young without the mother. But for a good price I will sell him to you" the zygerrian says with money in his eyes. He knows that he can get more profit if he sells them separate as together they will have a lower price. He considers the question from the potential buyer before replying.

"The youngling is male and one and a half years old. He is in perfect health for a slave, well developed and appears to be smart. His worth grows with time and training. You can train him for any job you want, as he is still young, though you might want to wait to train him for the labor heavy ones until he is a bit older. Until now he has only been in slave quarters or with his mother so he is not used to do work but I'm sure you understand that. All in all he is young and needs work but with time and effort he will be worth a fortune"

The Jedi sees the fear in the mother's eyes increasing throughout the pitch and feels pity for her that he will have to separate them so harshly. At ten end of the sale pitch he nods in acknowledgement before asking.

"What price do you have in mind for him?"

"Five hundred correlian credits is my opening offer" the zygerrian replies with a smirk aimed at the mother. He knows that if he starts high he will get the most out of it or scare away the man. This will show how determined the man is. Also he chose to ask for correlian credits as the man is from off world so he will have more than likely have correlian credits on him.

"Two hundred, you ask to much for the boy. He is young and we both know that I will have to spend money to train and raise him before he will be useful or sellable" the Jedi counters and ads the last part to keep the impression up of him wanting to buy a young slave. He is not surprised that the zygerrian is not concerned with what he wants the boy for, he is only interested in the profit he will make of the sale.

"Three and a half and I will deliver him where you want" the zygerrian counters hoping to get a good price for the boy as he can tell that the man is serious.

"Three and I only need the data you have in him. Also I will take him of your hands here" the Jedi attempts to get the zygerrian to agree as he can see that the mother is near to tears and the youngling starts to get afraid. He wants this to end soon so he doesn't scare the youngling of and he wants to get to the temple as soon as possible.

The zygerrian considers the offer and realizes that he already got more than he expected so he answers

"Agreed"

The Jedi reaches in his pocket to give the zygerrian the agreed sum of credits. After the zygerrian finishes counting the credits to make sure he got the agreed amount he reaches over to the youngling and rips him out of his mother's arms before giving him to his new owner. The mother starts screaming

"No! Ani!"

She only stops screaming when the zygerrian hits her in the face and she continues to cry silently while the youngling screams at the sudden loss of his mother and reaches for his mother while calling for her.

The Jedi calmly takes the boy in his arms and sends calming waves through the Force to the youngling who then stops screaming only to continue to sob. He waits for the zygerrian to hand him the data card with the younglings' information which the council will need for his file. After he receives the data card and puts it in his pocket he turn to leave the market as calmly and as fast as he can. He knows he will have to stock his provisions to last the trip to Coruscant before he can leave the planet and wants to be on his way to republican space.

* * *

I know, I know I was cruel to poor Shmi and Anakin but they will meet again when Anakin is older I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

After buying the necessary provisions for the trip to Coruscant the Jedi makes his way to his ship which will be refueled with the bought provisions and the youngling. He refrained from reading the file the slaver had given him as he wants to leave as soon as possible and couldn't use drawing attention to himself now. The youngling in his arms stayed quiet the entire time, he could feel how nervous the boy was becoming. He can sympathize with the boy who will have to wonder what will happen to him now and he makes a silent vow to tell the boy where they are going as soon as possible.

It takes them ten minutes to arrive back at the docking bay. As he nears the ship he sees that the docking bay is empty so he walks calmly to the boarding ramp of his ship which he then lowers so that he can enter with the youngling. He closes the boarding ramp after himself and then walks to the main hold to put the provisions in the storage compartments. To do so he has to put the boy down on the floor who then happily starts to explore his new surroundings, nervousness completely forgotten for the curiosity of his new surroundings. When the Jedi looks to the boy after storing the provisions he sees that the boy is looking at the table where he has multiple tools lying around from previous repair on his lightsaber and the ship which he had completely forgotten about and reaches for it. Making a mental note to put the tools out of child's reach as soon as possible he lifts the boy up on in his arms.

"Don't touch those tools, little one. You can hurt yourself" the Jedi tells the youngling who stiffens in his arms at the surprise of being picked up.

"Sowwy" the youngling says while bowing his head in fear. The Jedi can feel it rolling of the boy so says to calm the youngling

"Clam down, I'm not angry just worried"

The boy looks suspiciously but after some time calms down as they have entered the cockpit. The Jedi straps the youngling in on the bank at the back of the cockpit before sitting down in the captain's chair and starting the ship up before leaving the planet. He then enters the coordinates of Coruscant and waits for the navicomoputer to plan the route.

The time the navicomoputer needs to plant the trip he decides to use for reading the information the slaver gave him. He pulls the data card out of his pocket and puts it in a reader. From the information displayed he learns that the youngling's name is Anakin Skywalker, his mother is called Shmi Skywalker and his father is listed as unknown. His date of birth is 19 September 958 years after the Ruusan reformation though the year was given following the Hutt calendar and his place of birth is listed as in space in Hutt territories. Further information given is only general information kept on slaves, such as previous owners.

Just as he want to consider the information further he hears the navicomoputer sign that it has the route planned he pulls the hyperdrive lever and they enter hyperspace. He decides to looks back at Anakin to see what he is doing and is surprised to see that he somehow managed to free himself and now is wandering around the cockpit exploring.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the Jedi says amused at Anakin's curiosity and sees Anakin's surprise in his posture. Anakin turns around quickly but in his haste loses his balance and falls down on his butt. He starts to cry out of fear, pain and shock. The Jedi quickly moves towards Anakin and puts him back on his feet while cleaning his clothing. Anakin stops crying but tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

"There now, there is no need to cry" the Jed says while stroking Anakin's hair.

"stwange, mastew" Anakin says while looking at him questionably.

"How so?" The Jedi asks intrigued.

"No scweaming, no hitting. calm, nice, mastew. Feel" Anakin answers while patting his chest to symbolize what he means after thinking about how to explain his master's strange behavior. The Jedi is initially surprised by Anakin's instinctual use of the Force but imagines that it has saved him multiple times from being punished by his previous masters. He smiles reassuringly at Anakin and lifts him up in his arms. He walks towards the main hold where he sits down and says

"Now that we are in hyperspace, Anakin, I will tell you were we are going. It is a special place for special children like you. I'm taking you to Coruscant to the Jedi temple where you will receive training in the force, just as I have had in the past"

"You Jedi?" Anakin asks bewildered before smiling "I Jedi to?"

"Yes, I'm a Jedi and you will learn how to be a Jedi at the Jedi academy before you can be chosen by a master or knight to be their padawan" the Jedi explains and sees Anakin thinking

"I Jedi, stwong Jedi" Anakin says while nodding his head at what he saw and the Jedi is surprised to note that he has to have seen something. Anakin's eyes start to drop as the stress of the day catch up to him and thus the Jedi takes him to the sleeping quarters to sleep. As he is put in bed Anakin falls asleep almost instantly and the Jedi has to smile at the peacefulness of Anakin's sleep. He decides to meditate on his discovery and how to explain it to the council though he is sure they will accept Anakin as an initiate.

* * *

Two days later as Anakin is taking a nap the Jedi decides to make a call to the temple to talk to the council as he has entered republican space an hour ago. A few seconds after making the call he sees the image of master Yoda and master Windu, the newly elected master of the order, appearing.

"Knight Antilles, to what do we owe the honor your call" master Windu says.

"Through my traveling in the outer rim I came upon a young force sensitive slave who I bought and freed, masters. I'm bringing him to the temple for training" knight Antilles explains.

"Knight Antilles, what was the reason for your decision to buy the youngling" master Windu asks.

"The Force guided me to him, masters" knight Antilles explains and sees the masters nod as the force confirms to them what knight Antilles told them. They had noticed before that the force seemed to clear and master Windu had noticed that multiple shatter points had simply vanished. Now they both knew the reason for those developments.

"The youngling's midi-chlorians count, what is?" Master Yoda asks curious.

"My field scanner gave the count as twenty thousand per cel" Knight Antilles replies and sees the shock on the masters faces. "Either he has the highest count ever recorded or my field scanner was giving me the wrong count. I tested the sample twice"

"There is no reason to believe that the field scanner was malfunctioning as they rarely ever do that. Still the youngling would be in the upper percentage even if the scanner was giving you a wrong count" Master Windu says.

"To the healers, take him you will when arrive you do" master Yoda says as he want to have it confirmed if the count from the field tester is accurate but has his suspicions about who the youngling is if the count is right.

"Where is the youngling now" Master Windu asks.

"He is taking a nap, masters" knight Antilles answers.

"Then what can you tell us about him, knight Antilles" Master Windu asks.

"The youngling's name is Anakin Skywalker and he is one and a half years old. He was born in Hutt territories. His father is unknown but his mother is called Shmi Skywalker. I unfortunately didn't have the funds to free her so I had to separate them" Knight Antilles explains.

"Unfortunate that is" master Yoda says sadly.

"As master Yoda said you will take Anakin to the healers for a checkup and an accurate midi-chlorian count before reporting with him to the council where we will discuss the new count and he will be given into the care of the crèche masters" Master Windu orders and knight Antilles nods in understanding of his orders.

"I will, masters. I will be at the temple tomorrow afternoon" Knight Antilles says after which the call is ended and he is left alone with Anakin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Jedi temple_

Masters Windu and Yoda look at each other after the call from knight Antilles was ended.

"Do you believe that the clearing of the force was because knight Antilles found Anakin Skywalker?" Master Windu asks master Yoda.

"Appear so, it would. Possible it is, that conceived by the Force, he was" master Yoda answers.

"I agree master, it is possible if the count knight Antilles got was right" Master Windu says and has to think about the implications of this discovery. He had to wonder if the force is out of balance how it could be solved but most importantly he wonders about the type of balance needed.

"Meditate on this, we must" master Yoda concludes as they both leave to go to the master's meditation gardens to meditate on everything they learned as tomorrow afternoon the council will have to be informed.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight Antilles waits for the signal to tell him that he arrived at Coruscant. Before he had fastened Anakin into the seat next to him. He has done so to be able to keep an eye on him as Anakin is too small to reach the controls unless he uses the Force. He knows that the council will demand he stays at the temple for a few rotations to rest and be checked by the healers who will use this opportunity to update his files, something he is most unhappy about. When he gets the signal to pull out of hyperspace he pulls the lever and steers his ship into Coruscant traffic. He can feel Anakin was getting bored before so he stokes his head.

"We are almost at our destination, Anakin. Not long now" Knight Antilles soothingly tells Anakin who asks

"Home?"

"Yes, we are almost home" knight Antilles answers while smiling at the how Anakin thinks and gets a smile back in return. He steers the ship towards the temple district following the directions given to him by traffic control. He waits until he is close to temple district to contact temple control for flight directions and a landing bay.

"Temple control, this is Starlight requesting an approach vector and landing bay" Knight Antilles says.

"Starlight, this is temple control. We were informed by the council of your coming. Please follow vector 98c to landing bay 21. May the Force be with you" temple control answers and he is relieved to not have to identify himself to them as he has a ship unknown to the order. Following the vector he is directed to he soon can see the temple and landing bay coming up.

When knight Antilles lands his ship at the designated landing bay he can see that he got a lone landing bay which if he remembers it correctly is only used when a badly injured Jedi is returning to the temple and the healers need to start treatment as soon as possible. He wonders at the reasoning but suspects that they want to be sure that Anakin is healthy and can't infect the initiates unintentionally. After he shuts down the ships systems he unfastens Anakin from his seat so that they can leave the ship to visit the healers for a health check and an accurate midi-clorian count.

When knight Antilles opens the boarding ramp he can feel two Jedi standing in the landing bay. He takes Anakin in his arms as he let the boy wander a bit and calmly leaves the ship. The knight can feel Anakin nervously grabbing hold of his robes and he feels his curiosity to see what his new home looks like.

"Knight Antilles, welcome back. My name is master Che. Masters Yoda and Windu have informed me that you have a new initiate with you who needs to have a health check. This is our new initiate?" Master Che asks while mentioning to Anakin. She smiles at him when he looks at her uncertainty.

"Yes, this is Anakin Skywalker, the new initiate I found recently" Knight Antilles answers.

"Please follow me to the room I have reserved" Master Che says and leads the three to the room.

* * *

A short while later they reach the examination room and master Che guides them inside. The room is small and only contained an examination table near the back wall with monitors standing beside it. On the side is a terminal used for accessing a jedi's profile. The walls had a grey color but no windows, the only light in the room comes from a light source on the ceiling. Knight Antilles can feel Anakin's hold on his robes increasing so he sits down with him on the table.

"Easy there Anakin. There is nothing to fear. A healer will help you when you become ill and also makes sure you remain healthy. She will listen to your heart and lungs and test your reflexes. Also she will take a bit of blood for testing, just as I did shortly after we met and most likely give you a few shots to make sure you can't catch some illnesses. I'll be staying in this room with you the entire time, all right?" Knight Antilles asks and gets a nod in return upon which the hold on his robes subsides and a thumb goes into a mouth. Anakin puts his head against the Knights side while relaxing completely and starting to doze. Just when Anakin is falling asleep the door opens and master Che steps into the room with the equipment she needs and a Padawan to help her. Master Che walks up to Anakin and kneels down in front of him.

"Hello Anakin, my name is master Che and I will give you a health check. Do you know what that means?" Master Che asks gently so as to put Anakin at ease. She sees Anakin nodding in answer and pointing to knight Antilles before to himself saying

"Told"

"Knight Antilles explained it you then. That is good" master Che says before pointing at the Padawan "this is Padawan Eerin, she will assist me with the check as she is currently assisting in the healing halls"

Anakin looks towards Padawan Eerin and sees a Mon Calamari female with salmon skin and silver eyes. She takes his hand and holds out a needle to prick his finger. He recognizes it from when knight Antilles did the same on the day they met. Suddenly he feels that his shirt is lifted and a cold object is placed against his chest. He looks to see who did it and sees that is master Che. He pushes at the object with his hands to get it to leave his chest. Master Che evades his attempts skillfully and finishes with listening to his chest before moving to his back. Anakin is happy that she takes the cold object away a short time later and then she shines a light in his eyes shortly which blinds him shortly.

"Anakin, please open your mouth and stick your tongue out" master Che says and Anakin does so while frowning as he doesn't understand why she wants him to do that. She puts a metal stick on his tongue, which to Anakin feels cold, to push it down while shining with the light in his eyes. Next she tests his reflexes before walking to the terminal to work on Anakin's file. First she puts the personal data in which she gathers from the file knight Antilles had given her before putting the data she gathers from her examination in. She waits for Padawan Eerin to give her the blood results and midi-chlorian count. Padawan Eerin gives it to her after minutes later and as she reads the count she asks

"Are you sure this count is right?"

"Yes, master. I did the test twice with different testers and the count was identical" Padawan Eerin answers.

Master Che then puts the count and blood analysis into Anakin's file before telling knight Antilles

"You can take initiate Skywalker to the council as master Windu gave me the impression that they wanted to see you both"

"Thank you, master Che. I will take my leave then and go to the council" knight Antilles answers.

"Of course, but know that I will expect you back here today for your own health check something you haven't had in years" master Che scolds and knight Antilles promises her to return as soon as possible. He knows how the healers despise wandering Jedi who don't return once every year for a health check.

* * *

Twenty minutes later knight Antilles arrives at the council chamber and sees the Padawan's who are currently assigned to honor guard standing before the door. As he looks around the circular room he sees another female Padawan waiting on the side. The Padawan has their back turned to him as they are looking out of the window and has blonde hair. As he looks at Anakin, who he has in his arms, he sees the boy curiously looking around and taking in his surroundings. Knight Antilles walks up to the Padawan's standing honor guard and says

"I'm knight Antilles and am expected by the council"

The Padawans acknowledge him before one of the Padawans reaches out to the masters to inform them.

"Please wait a few minutes, master Antilles and then the council can receive you" one of the Padawans says after a short while.

Knight Antilles decides to set Anakin on the ground to let him walk a bit. He knows that most masters on the council prefer for younglings who can walk, to do so. He sees that Anakin is moving to the window and looks out of it. He can feel through the Force how excited Anakin is to see the skyline of Coruscant and the moving speeders in it. He walks up to Anakin and waits for the Padawans to call him when he can enter the council chamber. He does not have to wait long before he is called to enter. Knight Antilles takes Anakin's hand and walks at a pace Anakin so that can keep up with him into the room. When he reaches the middle of the room he looks around and can see that the entire council is present which surprises him as the entire council isn't normally present when a new initiate is brought to the temple.

"Welcome home, knight Antilles. This is the new initiate you brought with you?" Master Windu asks nodding his head to Anakin.

"Yes, masters. This is Anakin Skywalker who I found at a slave market on Zygerria. The force guided me to him and I when I first saw him I could feel his strength in the force. The Force rejoiced when I found him. I knew that it was dangerous to leave him without training therefore I bought and freed him so that he can start his training" knight Antilles explains and can feel the masters reaching out to touch Anakin's force presence. The boy grabs a hold on his leg as he is confused at what he feels and the knight is the only person he knows so he seeks comfort with him.

"Felt that, I did a few days ago. His count, what is? Difference in it, there is" master Yoda asks.

"I'm not exactly sure as master Che never told me his accurate count but she said it was above twenty thousand just as I got with my field tester" knight Antilles answers and can feel the surprise from the masters around him. Just then the door opens and a Padawan enters. It is the same Padawan who stood waiting room and now he can see that the Padawan is a female human. When the Padawan stands beside him in the center of the room master Windu says

"Padawan Tachi, thank you for joining us. Knight Antilles brought a new initiate to us and we want you to take him to the crèche. Crèche master Strahl knows that a new initiate will ever brought to the crèche today"

"Of course masters" Padawan Tachi answers and then holds out an hand to Anakin who looks at the hand questionably before looking to knight Antilles for permission. When he gets it he takes the Padawan's had and follows her out of the council room.

"Initiate Skywalker could be the child from the prophecy considering his abnormal high count" master Syfo-Dias says after the council took some time to consider the information they got.

"That could be the case but only time will tell us if your opinion is right. Something we can all agree on is that he can become a powerful Jedi in the future. There will likely be competition among the masters for the right to train him as their Padawan when he is ready to be chosen" Master Plo Koon says and almost the entire council agrees with him except master Yoda.

"Chosen by the force, his master has been" master Yoda says to the surprise of the council.

"You had a vision about the boy's future?" Master Giiett asks.

"I did. Choose Padawan Kenobi, the Force did" master Yoda says. The council is surprised that the force would choose a young knight, as Padawan Kenobi would have to be knighted to be able to train a Padawan, instead of one of the many capable masters and knights and entrust someone so strong to an untried knight. Still they can all feel that the Force confirms what master Yoda said.

"We will not inform Padawan Kenobi nor master Jinn about what the force revealed to us when they return from Vorzyd IV. Nevertheless we will make a notation of this development in both their files with councilor access only" master Windu orders the rest of the council and they can all see the wisdom in this decision as it will keep the pressure of Padawan Kenobi. Though master Giiett suspects that some masters might be questioned over the notation when Qui-gon sees it. With that they dismiss knight Antilles, who stayed silent during the discussing as he didn't have control over the outcome, to discuss other matters of importance.

* * *

Anakin looks up at the young woman when the lift door closes and the lift starts moving downwards. He sees that the woman is also looking at him.

"You are going to enjoy the crèche as there are many younglings with whom you can play and when you are three years old you'll be placed in one of our clans. From that day you will spend almost your entire time with your clan until you are chosen as a Padawan" Padawan Tachi tells him and Anakin is happy that he can play as before he couldn't play with other younglings.

"Mastew Swahl?" Anakin asks as he heard the name and wants to know who that is as he will spend a lot of time with him.

"Master Strahl is the crèche master on duty today. He will be one of the crèche masters responsible for you and your crèche mates. It is his job to make sure the younglings in the crèche are cared for until they can join one of the clans. He also teaches science to initiates and Padawans, so I know how he is. Master Strahl is kind and patience. He will help you whenever you need it and he also lets you figure things out on your own if they are not dangerous so that you can learn from your experiences" Padawan Tachi explains but then the lift stops and the doors open. She takes his hand again, as she let go of it in the lift, and slowly walks down the hallways to the crèche. Anakin takes his time to look around and is disappointed to only see blank grey walls around him.

After what feels to Anakin as an hour, but is in fact only ten minutes, they arrive at the crèche where Anakin can sees a lot of younglings playing, crawling and walking around. Suddenly he feels a eyes on him so he looks up to see a fair skinned man with blue eyes and blond hair looking down at him. The man then kneels down so that he is at a better eye level with Anakin and says

"Hello Anakin, I'm Jedi master Feemor Strahl. It is nice to meet you. Shall we go get your new clothes and put them on?"

Anakin nods happy at the thought of getting new clothing because the ones he is wearing now are worn out. He already likes the master and takes the hand offers to him to start his life as a Jedi.


End file.
